


Busted Lips, Black Eyes, and Bruised Hips

by BerryBucky



Series: 2014 One Direction One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, idk i wrote this in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBucky/pseuds/BerryBucky
Summary: "The days were in a blurry haze of screaming and fighting and doors slamming. The nights were a rush of rage and beer and violence. Suddenly Harry couldn't see his friends, or talk to his mum or even have his own cell phone. After there was busted lips, black eyes, and bruised hips. That was what he lived in that’s what he knew."Or the one where Harry is being abused and Louis is the doctor that takes care of him
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 2014 One Direction One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659385
Kudos: 1





	Busted Lips, Black Eyes, and Bruised Hips

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014, not proud of it but what can ya do. Might as well post it somewhere.

It wasn't always like things where. It wasn't always that Harry was hiding from his best friend, but things happen people change. Harry shut himself down he didn't talk to anyone only had one person to talk to and he didn't want to talk to him at all, but Jeffery was the only person in his life, Harry really didn't have control over his life at all. Harry did love Jeffery at one point but that was a long time ago. Now Harry hates it when he hears the name, he wants to run he wants to go but he's stuck here in this pit of sorrow. Harry had a large group of friends at one point, he went out with them every week he was up in karaoke bars singing till he couldn't breathe, grinding on random blokes and just living his life. Then in his last year of Uni he met Jeffery, at the time he was everything Harry could of ever wanted, from the cute good morning messages, to the random flowers in his flat. Things made a change when Harry moved in. Suddenly there were no more good mornings; there was no more flowers, no more happy, no more love. The days were in a blurry haze of screaming and fighting and doors slamming. The nights were a rush of rage, beer, and violence. Suddenly Harry couldn't see his friends, or talk to his mum or even have his own cell phone. After there was busted lips, black eyes, and bruised hips. That was what he lived in that’s what he knew.

The First Meeting

Harry carefully padded his way out of the kitchen to hear boots being roughly hit off a wall, on instinct Harry flinched ready to brave the worst only he knew we wasn’t ready. He quietly made his way to the doorway seeing Jeffery completely plastered; Harry knew he was in for a long night.

"Hm there’s my little slut," Jeff slurred, the smell of sweat and alcohol wafting off him into the clean air around the two. Slowly Jeff moved his hands to Harry hips gripping them and pulling Harry close to himself. "I hear that you tried to fuck the little Irish twink of a friend you have. You know what happens to bad boys, Slut!" Jeffery quickly got to work slipping his dirty hand into Harry's trousers then into his pants stroking Harry. It hurt it stung Harry didn't want this he knew he was going to get it any ways but that didn’t stop him from protesting.

Even with all the no's escaping Harry's mouth nothing worked, Jeff only worked faster pulling Harry's clothes off. More protests the harder and more painful the grip on his hips was. The slightest noise a hard slap would come down on Harry's face. Soon Harry was thrown on the bed tears rushing down his cheeks, unwanted bruises making their way to surface on his skin. Through the sound of skin roughly slapping skin and the groans in pleasure from above all Harry could feel was another piece of his heart fading away.

After Jeffery finished he soon fell asleep leaving Harry to blame himself for not being good enough, for being useless for doing the only thing he was good at getting hurt. Harry pulled on a jumper and some trackies quietly walking out of the shared flat. He took a lighter with him and walked out of the building to the back parking lot. This was his getaway the only happy place he knew. He pulled the pink lighter from his pocket flicking it on with his thumb, watching the small flame give off heat. It made Harry smile. It was wicked really he knew how much the flame was made to heat and bring warmth to people, don't get Harry wrong it did but not in the best manner.

"Here's to nothing," Harry mumbled to himself letting the flame out to roll up his sleeve. The lighter was on again but before he knew it someone was calling to him.

"Hello! Oh thank god someone's out here. Um do you live here?" Harry turned to the voice seeing a beautiful person almost too beautiful to be real, with his delicious curves, fluffy hair, piercing blue eyes, and that amazing smile. Without second thought Harry pulled down his sweater hiding the fading burn marks on his wrist.

"Yea."

"Thank you; you don't have a key by chance would you?" Harry quickly picked out a thick Yorkshire accent.

"Yea."

"Mind letting me in, my wankers of flat mates went out without me and didn't bother to leave me a key to get into the building." Without another word Harry took out his key opening the door and letting the stranger in. "Thank you name's Louis by the way."

Harry nodded but said nothing in return.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around then." Louis sated, Harry knew he wouldn't but why break a stranger's hopes. Once the door finally clicked shut all there left was Harry, a flame, and the down side to addiction.

The Second Meeting

A few days went by and to Harry's surprise there was only yelling no punches, or shoving or anything that harmful. In Harry's fragile heart he hoped it was a turning point for him and Jeff maybe this was finally the end to all the pain he had to work through but that wasn’t the answer. By the next day Harry came home from the market to a very pissed Jeff.

“Where the FUCK where you!”  
“I-I I was out getting some food like you asked-“Harry stammered terrified.

“Stop lying you fucking slut! Was it the guy down the street what’s his name Nick! You were fucking Nick!” He quickly grabbed Harry pushing him and holding him hard against the door. “YOU FUCKING SLUT AFTER ALL I LET YOU DO YOU GO OFF AND FUCK SOME ONE ELSE! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU HAVE ME YOU ARE FAT AND USELESS,” Harry knew this was just the start, soon as the complaints went on Harry’s face was being bashed in. His mouth was busted and bleeding his eye a dark shade of purple compared to his milky skin. Harry just wanted to get a way to run so he opened the door. It was a mistake.

Jeff became unbalanced dropping Harry from his grasp and like that Harry took off to the stairs, it wasn’t that smart now that Harry thought about it. Jeff soon caught up having the advantage of not being injured. He was pissed and pushed Harry down the stairs hearing a loud thump as Harry hit the floor. Jeff rushed down and made a point to purposely step on Harry’s ankle, when he heard a satisfying snap and a loud scream in pain from Harry he knew it was time for his exit. 

Jeff tilted Harry’s chin up and smirked. “Don’t come back until you learn not to lie slut.”

Harry was left alone in pain bleeding. This had to be his end.

-

Harry wasn’t sure of how long time passed before someone found him, all he knew was that he was hurt he needed a doctor and there was no one to help him. In away though that’s what Harry wanted, he wanted all the pain and suffering he’s felt to end but Harry wasn’t that lucky.

“Oh my god mate, are you alright!” A voice called. It sounded distance but the body was right above him. “Oh god! Oh god!" The voice mumbled turning away to take out his phone. “Pick up pick up!” the man continued mumbling for a bit until finally the person on the other line picked up. “OH MY GOD TOMMO YOU AND NI ARE STILL WORKING RIGHT! OH MY GOD I FOUND SOME ONE IS OUR BUILDING LIKE BLEEDING AND HURT BAD!” the man paused then continued. “Alright Zee and I will be there. I hope he’s okay.”

Harry knew he wasn’t okay he knew he was in so much pain and he just wanted it to stop, but if felt let Jeff still had a pull on him to say, that wasn’t okay with Harry. With another groan Harry shut his eyes letting darkness take over him.

-

“He’s got a shattered ankle, lost some blood but he should be okay, and we need x ray on the ankle stat.” Harry knew the voice. It couldn’t be the person who found him his was too rich and a bit high but it was calming. Harry wanted to know who it was.

“Got the x-ray room book in fifteen Tommo!” An Irish accent said a bit too chipper.

With a groan Harry mumbled. “Niall?” He flickered his eyes open sure enough seeing his childhood best friend Niall and Louis. “Ni, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing Harry. "Niall sighed, "I work here Harry but you cant just drop the earth for months then when some one finally finds you and you got the shit beat out of you-“ Niall shook his head frowning “Harry what happened?”

Harry knew he had to lie, he’s got Niall standing in front of him looking hurt and- Louis, yea Louis who’s looking at him all wide eyed. “Um I was a bit tired and went to get the mail and sort of fell down the stairs?”

Louis snorted wiping the blood off of Harry’s forehead “You sure about that?”

Harry just nodded sighing. “Yea.”

“Hey Tommo? Mind giving me and Harry a minute?”

“Yup sure, just tell me when he tells you what actually happened- I need to fill out the forms. I’ll go tell Liam to calm down.” With that Louis left the room leaving Harry and Niall alone.

“Niall don’t even say it I know what you’re thinking now don’t say it.” Harry started moving into a sitting position.

“Harry,” Niall sighed sitting next to him. “It’s Jeffery isn’t it?”

“Niall I fell alright!”

“Harry there was a boot print on your ankle- and you have bruises everywhere! You didn’t just fall!”

Harry sighed. “He’s not that bad Niall.”

“I don’t care Harry I am going to talk with him!”

“NO! No, he can’t know I was here.”

Just like that Louis came in with Jeff. “Harry, there is some one here for you.”

The Third Meeting

Louis was intrigued by Niall’s friend Harry. It wasn’t just when he was going on and on about the mysterious stranger who lived in the building but now that he knew Harry’s name (Harry Styles that name is made for a star) and seeing him all roughed up had Louis wanting more. He wanted to know what Harry was doing, maybe he was some rugged actor or model or singer who got into some bar fight. Maybe Louis wanked to the thought of Harry protecting someone from so drunk arse but for now Louis just wanted to know more.

“So Niall, the love of my life. The apple of my eye.” Louis started curling up close to him holding a large bag of crisp’s in his hand.

“What do you want tommo Liam is betting my flappy bird high score!”

“Well um it’s Harry.”

“Louis he’s dating someone.”

Louis heart sank. He had no idea so maybe that’s why he was hurt some idiot was getting mad at his boy and he snapped and they got into a fight. Louis wanted that to be him. But of course nothing could work that way for Louis.

“Oh, never mind. I’m going out to get pizza be back soon you wankers! Zayn no sex with Liam in the kitchen.” As expected Liam scowled, Niall laughed and all Zayn did was grunt from where he was curled up drawing (probably Liam) Once Louis was out the door he heard yelling and crying from the direction towards the stairs.

“Please Jeff I swear it won’t happen again I’ll make sure not to trip I’ll be better I promise.” There was a whimper in pain and Louis knew that voice was Harry. Once he seen the curly haired lad sitting outside of his flat door crying he wanted to proct him. Louis wanted Harry to be his baby.

“Harry are you okay?” Louis asked in the gentlest voice he could muster up.

Harry quickly wiped his eyes covering his right cheek from Louis. “Yea, I’m fine. Just a little misunderstanding.”

“Harry it’s like almost midnight. On a Friday most boyfriends don’t kick each other out of their flat at midnight.”

Harry just broke down again without warning. “Harry I am sorry I didn’t mean to-“ Louis started dropping down beside harry and brining him into a close tight hug. That when Louis felt something off. Harry tensed at Louis attempt for comfort. Without another word Louis pulled away.

“Need some where to stay tonight?”

Harry smiled as best as he could but Louis knew how broken it looked. He was going to do everything in his power to know why this boy was so broken.

“If it’s not much trouble Lou, I can go sleep somewhere else.”

“Nonsense Niall wanted to catch up with you anyways, and Liam wanted to see how you were doing as well. Let’s go get some pizza then you can stay the night.”

Louis finally seen what Harry had been hiding under his hand. His cheek was slowly turning a dark purple.

“Harry,”

“I’m okay Louis, I’m okay.”

-

Louis was quite the whole ride to Pizza Pizza’s he was not sure how someone like Harry could be with a person who thinks it’s okay to hit and hurt someone. Louis was lost in his mind he just wanted to be the one to save Harry form the idiot he was with.

“Harry,” Louis started taking his hand carefully. “I’m always here for you.”

Harry smiled, and it was the first real smile in what seemed like forever. 

-

As the night came to an end Harry (by force) took Louis bed for a good night sleep and Louis wanted to talk to Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

“Can we all talk for a minute.” Louis mumbled as he sat himself down on the love seat. “It’s about Harry.”

“I liked him.” Zayn added in looking up with interest from his drawing. “But something seemed off.” Zayn shrugged as Liam nodded.  
“Yea, I agree with Zayn. Niall, he like to hurt himself or something?” Liam questioned, Louis was so happy Liam asked and not himself.

Niall shook his head sighing. “Things weren’t always like this with Harry. He used to be like happy and a cuddly person then well Jeffery came into the picture and Harry changed.”

“Changed?” Louis and Liam echoed at the same time.

“Well it wasn’t like all at once, it first started where Harry couldn’t come out clubbing with me, Babs, Cher, and Grimmy. Then his phone got disconnected and when I called his mum about it she had no idea, then Harry moved in with him after grad and that was the last I seen of him.”

Louis started to connect the dots. “He’s hurting Harry.” All the boys except Niall looked at Louis in shock.

“I know,” Niall sighed “I know.”

The Fourth Meeting

Louis wasn't expecting to find Harry sitting outside of his apartment when he got home working night shift at the hospital, but oddly enough seeing Harry made Louis day a whole lot better. Louis could tell Harry was tired and he really wasn't surprised. Harry had probably been sitting there all night since Louis and Niall were working night shift and Liam and Zayn were on their little year anniversary together get away. 

"Hey sleeping beauty, no need to sleep on the floor, I got a bed we can share." Louis smiled helping Harry up. It was very obvious Harry was in pain, anyone who was twenty shouldn’t be having a hard time getting up and wincing when he moved his hips a certain way. Louis desperately wanted to fix this. As they both walked into the flat Louis let Harry get settled on the couch while he started the kettle for some tea. 

"How do you take it?" 

Harry looked up his eyes drooping slightly, he looked like a wreck. "Um a bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar.. No just black." Harry bit his lip looking down at his hands. "Jeff said I should be watching my weight."

Louis scoffed putting an extra spoonful of sugar in spite of Jeff. "No you really don't. Not to sound like a stalker but when we had to take off your shirt in the hospital you were fit, and I mean fit! I mean I might be judging that you put sugar in your tea, but who cares if you do. You are perfect Harry." Louis said bringing the cups to the living room handing one to Harry. 

Harry shrugged taking the cup and bringing it to his lips. "I guess, but I better go you need some sleep."

"You do too curly," Louis kissed the top of his head and curled up close to him. As soon as he heard Harry's breaths even he muttered. "You deserve the world Harry you always deserve the world." 

-

When Niall arrived home he found Louis and Harry curled up on the couch. Harry fast asleep with a small smile on his face, and Louis carefully running his fingers through Harry's curls. 

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes Niall, I do."

-

Harry woke up in a cold sweat seeing no one beside him. He was terrified, he hoped Jeff didn't find him and take him away from his new happy place. Harry's hands were itching for his lighter he needed it, the lighter was his only escape. Harry was stupid for thinking Louis could be his new happiness. Harry's only happiness was losing himself. Harry heard talking from what must be the living room and crept his way out. He wasn’t expecting to find Louis, Liam and Niall arguing. 

"He's not your boyfriend Louis!"  
"I don’t care Liam! I would treat him better than that sicko ever could!"

"He has a point Liam." Niall interjected. 

"Stay out of this we don’t need to see Louis heart broken when Harry won’t leave him!"

"You can go fuck your self payno! Harry would Harry has to!"

Harry turned his gaze seeing Zayn stand up. "Liam, Lou has a point, Harry can't keep living with Jeff, and he’s going to be the death of Harry."

Harry knew in his heart Zayn was right, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He loves me, Harry thought. Jeff Loves me. Harry walked out and as soon as Niall seen him the fighting stopped. 

"I'm just going to get out of your hair sorry for the problems." Harry said picking up his boots heading for the door. 

Louis ran a head to catch him. "Harry wait."

"No Lou, Liam's right, I'll leave you won’t have to deal with this anymore.. Bye."

"Harry." Louis pleaded but it was too late Harry walked out. With tears stinging Louis eyes he turned to face Liam. "I fucking hate you!" 

The Fifth Meeting

Days went by when Louis wouldn’t talk to Liam, all Louis wanted was for Liam to be wrong Louis wanted his Harry back. It wasn’t fair that Liam made harry walk out like that. It wasn’t fair that Liam had to go run his mouth. It wasn’t a surprise that everyone including Zayn was mad at Liam. Liam had no right at all to talk about Harry the way he did. He didn’t see how hurt Harry was like Louis did he didn’t see how depressed and how broken Harry was. Louis just wanted to fix that. If that meant Louis himself couldn’t have Harry he was okay with that he just didn’t want to see a boy that shouldn’t be broken so completely shattered.

Louis, headed out on his day off for a little walk in the park. He needed to get his mind off the whole Harry and Liam subject. Louis knew by the end of the night Zayn would fuck some sense into Liam and there would be a round of ‘I’m sorry’s’ some pints and maybe a group cuddle. But Louis was missing Harry he needed to see Harry again. Louis sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets walking down one of the unused trails when he heard yelling.

“Jeff please get off me not here!”

“WHAT DID I SAY YOU LITTLE SLUT I DIDN’T WANT YOU SEEING THAT IRISH TWINK EVER AGAIN!”

“Jeff don’t please.” A hard smack was heard along with a very painful whimper. “Jeff please don’t I can change I promise!”

“It’s too late you slut! You get him to talk to me! What do you want him to be your boy!” Louis turned the corner seeing a tall red head wrapping his hands tightly around Harry’s neck. “HES NOT YOU’RE MINE ONLY MINE!” Jeff hissed, Louis noticing the grip on Harry’s neck tighten from Jeff’s finger tips turning white under the pressure.

“Hey!” Louis screamed and Jeff dropped Harry’s lip body to the dirty side walk. “Leave him alone!"

Jeff just walked over to Louis with a smirk laughing. “What are you going to do about it?”

Louis looked between Jeff and Harry when Harry struggled to get up letting out a soft and was seemed painful “Run Louis!”

“Be quite Slut!” Jeff barked back walking over and swiftly kicking Harry’s side only causing harry to shriek in pain once again.

“I SAID STOP!” Louis bellowed walking over to Jeff and pushing him off. “My friend is a cop and I am not scared to call him so I suggest you get out of here while you still have the chance.” Louis bluffed about the cop part but it was for Harry. 

Jeff growled at Louis then turned back to Harry. “This isn’t over!” and like that Jeff ran off.

It wasn’t long before Louis was by Harry’s side. “Hazza are you okay?”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything. “Yes Louis, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Harry lied. He knew he wasn’t but he didn’t have the heart to tell Louis.

“Harry are you sure.”

Like that Harry snapped. He couldn’t be around Louis with what strength he had left he got up and made a run for it taking out his lighter in the process.

“Harry wait!” Louis called but Harry was too far gone. He rolled up his sleeves taking out the pink lighter and flicking it on. Harry bit his lip letting the lighter heat the metal for a few moments then letting it out and pressing it to his skin. Harry repeated the actions a few dozen times letting it sink in of how worthless he felt of how he deserved his pain.

“I’m sorry.” Harry mumbled as he pressed the metal to his skin once again.

The Sixth Meeting

It bothered Louis what he seen the day at the park. He wanted it to be fixed he wanted Harry out of there and somewhere Harry could be safe so Louis came up with a little plan.

“Niall you said you knew Harry growing up right?”

In between stuffing crisp’s in his mouth Niall responded. “Yea.”

“We’re going on a road trip.” Sure enough the next day the three boys packed into Liam’s full sized utility car. No matter how much Louis was mad at Liam before Louis knew Liam cared a lot about Harry too. So they packed up and headed for Cheshire. The whole ride was a mixture of feels for Louis, he was scared and thought that he was stupid for suggesting it, then once he thought about it more he wished he would of done this sooner.

“Louis.” Zayn said moving from driving to the back seat beside Louis trading with Niall to drive. “Need this mate you need to calm down.” Zayn held up something he hasn’t seen in forever. Spliff.

“Yea, Yes, Jesus I need that.” Louis said taking out his lighter lighting the joint up taking a long drag. “It’s our last year of uni all over again.” Louis laughed passing the joint to Zayn watching him take a drag.

“I still don’t know how you passed your medical course being high though half of the classes.”

“I have no idea Zee. I still don’t know how you got Liam to try this.” They both laughed but Louis knew the serious talk was about to come soon.

“Lou,” Zayn said taking another drag before handing the joint back over to Louis. “What you are doing is really good Louis. How many people do you know who would do this for practically a complete stranger.”

Louis shook his head taking one last drag. “He’s not a stranger Zee, Harry’s perfect. I love him.”

“And you my friend, you are his wonder wall.”

-

Niall drove Liam’s car to an old fashion two story house. At this point the weed had worn off and Louis was nervous. None the less he got out of the car walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

“Coming!” A man’s voice called over two women singing to an Ed Sheeran song. Louis got nervous and stepped back waiting for the door to open. Once it opened he looked up at the red cheeked man with the best smile he could pull with the subject he was about to drop.

“Um hello, is Anne Styles here.”

Suddenly behind the man a very pretty woman with very beautiful brown hair appeared. “Haven’t had that last name in a while love, but yes I am Anne.”

Louis nodded smiling. “Oh yes, sorry about that, I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”

Anne smiled laughing. “Oh gosh are you the new neighbor, sorry about Gem’s and mine singing it was always my son who had the voice of an angel.”

“Actually Anne that’s who I am here to talk to you about.”

Anne’s face dropped letting Louis in. “Oh, Robin could you make us some tea.”

The red cheeked man (Robin) headed for the kitchen while Louis followed Anne into the living room where Gemma sat.

“Gem’s this is-“

“Louis.”

Anne smiled weakly continuing “Right, Louis, he’s got some news about Harry.”

-

Louis grew up with five girls he was very much used to crying but seeing Harry’s mum and sister sob over knowing the truth of what happened to their son, and brother was heart breaking and there was nothing Louis could do about it.

“I’ve tried my hardest.” Louis mumbled. “I will continue until he is safe. I wish I could do more.” It wasn’t long until the two women pulled Louis into a tight hug.

“You’re trying that’s all we care about.”

Louis smiled weakly before he heard someone at the door then in the living room. When he looked up he seen Niall with tears in his eyes.

“It’s Harry.”

-

Harry couldn’t get Liam and Zayn’s words out of his head. “Broken heart.” “Death of him” Harry knew if he stayed in this world any longer he would die so maybe today was the day. Harry was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Jeff stumbled drunkenly into the flat.  
“You’re not dead yet you little slut.” Like that Harry made up his mind.

Jeff took Harry into the bed room stripping him of his clothes and dignity. The rough grip on his hips leaving bruises, the hard biting at Harry’s lips leaving them busted, and the hard punch at Harry’s eye leaving it black. Harry laid back not protesting just taking the pain he knew this would be the last he ever had to deal with it. When Jeff finally spilled over into Harry he pulled out with a smirk.

“I knew you liked it rough you slut.”

Not long after Jeff finally passed out leaving Harry to get on with his plans. He got up dressing in his favorite outfit, black skinnies (which were now too big on him to be called skinnes) and his soft purple jumper. He took a rope and tied it up the way he seen in many depressing movies shoving it under his shirt and heading for the park.

It was night Harry knew exactly that no one would be there and if any one seen it would be too late. So Harry got to work. He climbed up the tall oak tree near the back of the park tying the end of the noose to the tree then taking the open part of the knot and putting it around his neck.

“Harry!” He heard a familiar voice scream but it was too late. Harry jumped.

The Seventh Meeting

Everyone was scared out of their mind. Gemma, Anne, and even Robin were gripping onto each other trying to keep themself’s strong. Louis though, Louis couldn’t hold himself together, he was a total wreck. He needed Harry to be okay. He needed Harry to live.

The doors to the private waiting room Louis had booked off for Harry’s visitors swung open to present a tall redhead ass.

“What the fuck are you doing here!” Louis said through gritted teeth, suddenly all the head in the room snapped to look at Jeff. Louis stomped over pushing Jeff against the door with a hard shove. “You get out of here you have no right to be here! You are the reason Harry almost killed himself.”

Louis growled and felt a hand on his shoulder turning to see Robin. Robin let Louis step out of the way before he turned and punched Jeff square in the jaw.

“We’ll be seeing you in court!” Robin huffed out seeing the police come for Jeff.

“Jeffery Strome you are under arrest everything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.”

Louis smiled finally relieved, his boy was out of that creep’s life now he just needed his boy to wake up.

Louis never left Harry’s bed side once visitors were allowed in. Since he was head doctor no one would say anything when he would leave after completing his surgery and going beside Harry’s bed. Louis wasn’t much for god but he prayed every night. He just wanted his boy back.

-

Louis was a mess he hadn’t had a proper sleep in weeks, he was always by Harry and ever ate.

“Lou, you should go eat, and sleep mate.” Niall suggested. All Louis did was shake his head.

“I have to wait for my boy.”

The day Harry finally woke up Louis could never be happier except maybe not.

Harry flickered his eyes open scanning the room and screaming in fear.

“He’s going to get me get away!” Harry screamed but Louis took his hand calming him down.

“He’s gone Harry. He’s not coming back.”

Three Years Later

Louis and Harry stumbled through their flat giggling into each other’s mouth. The night had been amazing Louis and Harry standing as grooms men and as the best man for Liam and Zayn’s wedding. Things couldn’t be better the slight buzz they got off the wine and fruity drinks, the giggles they got from happily dancing with each other and the fondness in their hearts ready to burst.

Louis started to pull Harry into the bed room taking his time undressing his boy. Harry never felt so happy being undressed by a man until him and Louis finally got together almost three years ago. Louis had been so gentle with Harry unlike Jeff was.

Louis carefully laid Harry out on the bed kissing his way down Harry’s torso, stopping at his left hip to suck a few love bites in the form of an ‘L’. Louis knew Larry Harry would make the matching ‘H’ on Louis back but for now Louis was all about treating his baby.

Louis slowly pulled off Harry’s pants tossing them to the side leaving him naked with his hard member leaking on his abs. Louis smirked taking the member softy in his hand and stroking.  
“Want me to suck you baby.” Louis said looking at harry with blown pupils. Harry yet out a noise resembling a yes and Louis went ahead and got his mouth to work. He gave a few kitten licks to Harry’s slit before sucking on the tip like a lollipop. Harry was losing himself in the best way possible gripping the sheets tight and bucking up.

“More! More! More!” Harry moaned out loudly when Louis finally gave him what he wanted. Louis took him in fully letting harry buck up into his mouth causing harry to just loose himself in the great feeling and love for Louis.

Louis finally pulled away causing harry in whimper out a soft, “More!” Louis dug into the bed side taking out the half empty bottle of lube slicking up his three fingers before going to work teasing Harry’s hole with his index finger. After pushing through the ring of muscles, Louis worked his finger slowly in and out of Harry’s tight heat.  
“Another?” Louis asked, rubbing small circles into Harry hips with his other hand. When Harry gave Louis the nod and inching in another finger. He worked them both in and out scissoring the fingers and curling them to find the spot. Harry arched his back panting “There” and Louis added his third finger rubbing over Harry’s prostate over and over again.

“Louis need you! Need you so bad!” Harry whined causing Louis to pull his fingers out and go shearing for a condom.

“No,” Harry protested. “Wanna feel you!” Louis dick twitched with excitement and kissed his baby’s nose.  
“Anything for you love.”

Louis slicked himself up lining up with Harry’s puckered hole and slowly thrusting in. The two groaned out feeling so much pleasure for being connected the way they both where. After Louis bottomed out it only took moments for harry to give him the okay. The movements between the two weren’t rushed are rough. It was soft and lovely. Both being so close to the edge but either wanting to have the feeling stop. The movements picked up a bit has Louis switched angles and thrusting right into Harry’s prostate moans and groans ripping through the two. Harry felt the heat pool in his stomach and clench around Louis coming with Lou’s name on his lips. Louis didn’t last much longer before thrusting in one last time and spilling over into his love.

Louis carefully pulled out watching his cum leak out of Harry’s used hole, he flickered his gaze to Harry who had a blissed Harry look on his face. Louis made his way to the washroom grabbing a flannel and wiping the two down.

“I love you Louis,”

“I love you too Harry.” Louis smiled and kissed his lips.

“I can’t want to have kids with you.” Harry sleepily muttered.

“A big family.” Louis smiled against Harry’s sweaty curls.

“Us forever.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Louis.”

“Marry me?”

“I’ll always marry you.”


End file.
